the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Worgen Curse
The Worgen Curse is a curse that transforms people into the ferocious beasts known as Worgen. The curse can be passed to Humans and night elves. Those bitten by these unruly beasts contract the virulent curse and will ultimately be forced into a bestial, wolf-like form. While not fatal, it often renders its victim rabid and animalistic - rendering their mind feral to match their body. Transmission One can be afflicted by the curse through bite by one of those already affected by the Worgen curse, or by drinking the blood of the Worgen. Affliction by bite was the common way that swept through Gilneas and southern Elwynn Forest, which is now known as Duskwood. Symptoms Most commonly, the curse is spread through a bite. After being affected, the afflicted begins a process which ultimately ends as in his or her becoming a worgen. , undergoing pain brought on by the Curse.]] Early symptoms * Inflammation and severe pain of infected area * Light fever * Heightened anxiety * Irritability Late Symptoms * Heavy bruising and discoloration of wound. * Elevated hair and nail growth, particularly around the wound * Heightened sense of smell * Loss of focus. Disjointed, scattered thoughts. * Severe migraines * Severe muscle and skeletal pain * Heavy breathing * Elevated, pounding heart rate. * Paranoia * Extreme Anger * Pupil dilation Note-If the curse is spread by drinking worgen blood, the individual becomes a worgen almost immediately, and experiences none of these symptoms. During the worgen's inception, the curse was far more potent and bites also transformed individuals instantaneously. Treatment There is no definitive cure for the Worgen curse. Once someone has been afflicted they cannot, under any circumstances, be rid of it. Potions made of Mandrake have been known to stem the feral side of the curse by subduing their anger. With repeated and regular dosages of such potions, as well as great discipline, victims can retain their mind and even stay in their human form. Mandrake essence most famously placated Genn Greymane's curse, allowing his secret to be kept for a number of years. essence.]] This works so long as the victim has not been feral for too long. By drinking the blood, the transformation is instant but allows those who have gone about this way to maintain their mind. Those who imbibed the blood of seem to be able to maintain their minds. This could be seen in Silverpine Forest when the former Hillsbrad denizens took up the blood of Darius Crowley and immediately took arms against the Forsaken, despite not partaking in any rituals. However, this may also come at the side effect of being unable to return to Human form without the ritual and it is unknown how long one retains control over their mind. The widely accepted method is that of an ancient druidic ritual. The ritual separates the beast inside from the mind of the victim and allows them to permanently control their mind to a degree. In addition, it allows the user to return to their original form, as seen in Gilneas, where the curse was most evident. Even feral worgen can be reasoned with to an extent. The Scythe of Elune, along with pure brute force can convince feral worgen to obey a master. Currently, Ivar Bloodfang's, as alpha of the Bloodfang pack, holds a degree of control over his fold. This is likely how Archmage Argual was able to keep a host of worgen servitors after his decent to madnesss. Lead alchemists and researchers continue to this day to work on not only saving the minds of feral worgen, but also finding a permanent cure for the curse. "Mindless State" As found by Royal Alchemist Krennan Aranas, lead researcher on the Worgen Curse, patients who have been afflicted for too long become unresponsive to treatment efforts. This has been coined the "Mindless State" and is a point of no return for those afflicted by the Worgen curse. It is a general policy for untreatable worgen to be put down to avoid a savage beast running wild in the forest. Researchers continue to attempt and find ways to reverse this event of those who are too far gone, but for some it is not enough. Category:Curses Category:Transmutation Category:Worgen Category:Kingdom of Gilneas